I'm not what I'm Like
by XTroypayX
Summary: She's mean and controls everyone. Never judge someone by what they say. Especially if something happened that affected her life forever. But will they be to get forgiveness? Will Troy be able confront himself through summer? TROYPAY ON HOLD!
1. Harsh isn't it ?

It's just before Summer Vacation. Sharpay and Ryan strutted into school. Everyone parted to let the pair through. Sharpay went to her pink locker. She opened it to get some of her books out and there in the back was a picture. A picture of her, her Dad, her Mom and Ryan when they were like 10. She smiled and closed her locker. Troy and Chad were right there. "Ah! Bolton! You scared me you freak," She said.

"You know isn't about time you started to call me Troy? Evans?" Troy asked with a smirk on his face.

Chad laughed.

"Shut up Afro-boy" Sharpay said.

"Oh (!) That hurt (!)" Chad said, sarcastically making Troy laugh.

Sharpay wasn't feeling happy, instead she started to feel hurt inside. She walked away. Troy and Chad turned.

"Where did she go?" Chad asked.

**In homeroom**

Sharpay didn't eye Troy or his basketball "Posse". She didn't looked at him or even try to hear him. Instead she just kept thinking about her parents. She then felt a flashback.

_Sharpay and Ryan were happily running around their swimming pool in '98. Her mom picked her up and helped her jump into the swimming pool. They laughed and cheered._

Suddenly the bell rang, swiping the memory out of her head. She got up and walked out of homeroom. Ignoring everything that went past her. Even all the whispers and harsh things people were saying.

Anyway, Troy and Chad were just walking about. "It's summer vacation soon!" Chad said.

"Yeah!" Troy said. "Hey did you think anything was wrong with Sharpay?"

"Why are you asking that?" Chad asked.

"Well because when she called you "Afro-boy" you seemed to make fun of her," Troy said.

"Dude do you hear yourself? She's laying you into a trap!" Chad said.

"Yeah…yeah" Troy said.

"Come on let's go make fun of her," Chad said.

"Which way did she go?" Troy asked.

"This way" Chad said pointing to the theatre.

They walked towards the theatre, to hear lots of chattering.

Troy and Chad peeked through the door to see all the Drama Club packing up the stuff that was used for the Twinkle Town musicale. Sharpay went to Kelsi and Gabriella. She didn't say anything, not even one word. Troy looked confused.

A drama club member went past Sharpay with a bucket of water; the club scrubbed the floor with.

"Okay here's our chance." Chad said.

They sneaked backstage and into the Sound Room. Chad picked up the microphone.

"BOO!" He shouted.

Everyone jumped the bucket of water splurged all over Sharpay.

"Oh my god Sharpay, I'm so sorry!" The boy apologized.

"No…it's okay, just an accident" She said.

She was soaking from head to toe.

Chad and Troy were shocked.

The girl didn't shout, yell or even storm off.

"Here's a towel Sharpay" Gabriella said, giving the drenched girl a towel.

"Well at least we got her wet" Chad snickered.

"You got that right!" Troy and Chad high-fived.

"Mr. Danforth! Mr. Bolton!" The boys turned to see a very angry Darbus.

The two gulped. "Detention! Lunch! And if you don't clean up the whole stage by then, it's after school!" Ms. Darbus yelled walking away.

Sharpay stood from the other end. "Thanks freaks!" She said, wiping her arms.

**Lunch**

"Great (!) Now we're stuck here sweeping the floor of a stage just because you scared everyone" Troy said.

"I didn't know the Ice Queen wasn't going to shriek. 'Oh someone help me, I've been soaked. Give me a Towel! Oh!'" Chad mocked Sharpay.

Troy laughed.

"She's too busy fluffing her hair" Troy said.

"Her heart is made of solid ice," Chad said.

"Even the sun can't melt it" Troy laughed his head off.

The two boys went into hysterics!

They finally finished the work and headed to lunch.


	2. The Truth

**After school**

The buses hadn't arrived. Sharpay sat in her pink convertible in the student parking lot. She started the engine and drove away.

"Why don't we just walk home?" Troy asked.

"Yeah let's go" Gabriella, Chad and Taylor said together.

They were walking past Sharpay and Ryan's home. Troy's house was the closest. As they walked past the front garden, Sharpay stepped out. She was watering some flowers. Some tulips and roses.

"Man look at her. Trying to be all nicey nice" Chad said.

"Yeah the only flower that will match her would be a white rose. It'll be her heart" Troy said, harshly.

"Ooo" The other's said and walked on.

Sharpay heard it.

"You know what Troy?! Can you just leave me alone?!" Sharpay asked.

"Maybe I don't want to" Troy said. "Oh wait you just called me Troy."

"Well why don't you call me Sharpay? Instead of Ice Queen!" She yelled.

It started to rain, weirdly. Sharpay was starting to get wet.

"Because that name fits you perfectly!" Troy shouted back.

"Well do you know it hurts?!" Sharpay shouted from the top of her lungs.

"Do you know how many people you've hurt?" Troy asked.

"You know what? None of the people that I've had hurt have been hurt more than me" Sharpay said.

"Yeah if so, how?" Troy asked.

"My parents Troy." Sharpay answered.

Chad, Gabriella and Taylor were standing far away, getting drenched.

"So what have you're parents done?" Troy asked.

"Nothing! Nothing! Want to know why?" Sharpay asked and started to cry.

"Why?" Troy scoffed.

"Their DEAD TROY! DEAD!" Sharpay was going into major breakdown.

Troy went quiet. He then started to feel sorry.

"Ho-" Troy was cut off.

"I was 9! Walking down one of the alleyway's of New York was one of the worst mistakes we had ever made!" Sharpay said, crying her eyes out.

Troy was silent whilst the rain was pouring down on them.

"Me and Ryan followed a little dog into a corner, next thing I saw was my parents being GUNNED down! Two so-called gangsters with two guns shot my parents!" Sharpay shouted. "One singled shot to each body! My Parents are DEAD!" She shouted at the highest point of her lungs.

"Sharpay I-" Troy was cut off…again.

"No you listen! You don't know how hard it is to have no parents! 8 YEARS TROY! 8! Ryan and me are just mean because we are upset. You think I have no heart?! Listen to yourself!" Sharpay explained.

"Listen-" Troy was not going to be able to speak.

"You think I'm lucky because I'm rich?! Just think how lucky you are! Having Parents is the most luckiest thing you can ever have!" Sharpay's voice was whimpered. "Just be thankful yours are alive."

She slammed the door and broke down crying.

Troy was just shocked.

Sharpay and Ryan were mean because their parents were shot dead! Troy was like a zombie; he just walked down the sidewalk towards the others.

"What was that all about?" Gabriella asked.

"Um…nothing, just an argument" Troy lied.

"Well let's get going, the rain's going to get harder," Chad said.

They walked away.

Meanwhile, Sharpay slid down in front of her front door. Her hair was wet, her clothes drenched and her face just all…messy. Her mascara running down her cheeks.

Ryan came down the stairs.

"Shar! What's wrong?" He asked going down to her level.

"I…just had an…argument with Troy" Her voice was croaky.

"About what?" Ryan asked.

"Our…Parents"


	3. Soup will fix it

The next day at school, only Ryan turned up out of the Evans Twins. Troy walked up to him. "Hey Ryan where's Sharpay?" Troy asked. 

"She's lost her voice thanks to you" Ryan answered.

"Well-" Troy was cut off.

"Don't bother Troy, you've already hurt her enough" Ryan walked away.

"Hey Dude why were you talking to the Drama King?" Chad asked.

"Doesn't matter let's go to homeroom," Troy said.

As the gang walked in, they saw Ryan talking to Ms. Darbus. By the reaction of Darbus, Troy could tell it was about Sharpay.

**Lunch**

Ryan sat with his Drama Club. He was talking to Kelsi, who understood the twins well. "She had a bit of an argument with Troy yesterday" Ryan said. "With all the shouting, she lost her voice."

"Really? Well tell her I said Get Well soon" Kelsi replied.

"Man isn't it weird not having Sharpay here?" Taylor asked whilst eating her ham sandwich.

"Yeah, but I can tell you this, it's far better" Chad said.

The table started to laugh, all except Troy.

"Come on Troy, have a little fun" Gabriella said.

"Yeah freedom is here," Taylor said.

"Whatever" Troy said, getting up and leaving the cafeteria.

"What's eating him?" Chad asked.

Troy walked down the halls, he saw the pink locker. It stood out from all the others. It hadn't been touched or even breathed on. Troy got out his book and ripped a page out of it.

He wrote on it.

'I'm sorry, Troy x.' He slipped it into one of the air slits.

"Dude, what were you doing near the Ice Queen's locker?" Chad asked.

"Uh…nothing" Troy lied.

"Oh come on! You were there for something?" Zeke asked.

"Look she's not what she seems" Troy explained.

"Yeah (!) Whatever" Chad said.

**Evans home**

Sharpay sat in her bed. She was looking at an album from about 10 years ago. It had tons of pictures of her parents. There was one picture when the family were in Spain. Ryan was on his dad's shoulders and Sharpay was on her mom's back. They were smiling and looked happier than ever, in the sun. Sharpay smiled and a tear fell from her eye. She got up and went to her closet. She found a board and took it back to her bedroom. She started to stick all the pictures of the 4 of them on it. But at the very top she wrote: 'R.I.P Mom and Dad, we still love you.'

She stuck it on her wall.

She had a flashback from yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_Their DEAD TROY! DEAD!"_

_She looked at Troy who was remained silent._

_In her mind she was thinking:_

'_What an idiot! I hate you!'_

She did actually mean it, too.

She looked at the clock. "Oh…great school's…finished now." She whispered, but her voice was still extremely croaky.

Sharpay heard the front door open. She walked downstairs.

She waved at Ryan. "Hey Shar" Ryan said. "You okay?"

"No" Sharpay whimpered.

"I stop off at the Pharmacy to pick up some medicine." Ryan handed her a little box.

"Ryan…this…soup medicine…thing" Sharpay croaked between most of her words.

"Oh yeah, the man said you have to add this is into some soup and it'll work" Sharpay was confused as Ryan answered.

"Might…well do it…now" Sharpay turned towards the kitchen.

**5 mins on**

Sharpay was eating her soup, "Well better add this in" Ryan said adding the icky liquid stuff in.

Sharpay took a spoon of it, she spat it out instantly.

It went all over Ryan's face.

"Thanks (!)" Ryan said, taking a towel.

"Sorry" Sharpay whispered.

"Well you better eat it" Ryan said, "Because if you don't, I'm going to wear a box on my head, so you don't spit it on me."

Sharpay started to eat it. "Ew" She said, quietly.

Something fell through the letter slot thing.

Sharpay walked over to pick it up. It was a small note.

'_I'm sorry okay. I didn't know about your parents. I feel really bad. I hope your voice gets better and you'll be back tomorrow, so I can beg for your forgiveness. Troy xxx'_

Sharpay looked at the note.

"Jerk"

She ripped it into pieces and threw it into the bin.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**


	4. He tells them

Sharpay woke up the next morning. "Morning…Ryan!" Her voice had gotten better but still was croaky.

"Morning Shar, ready for school?" Ryan asked walking in.

"Absolutely" Sharpay smiled.

**School**

Sharpay and Ryan walked into school again. Sharpay looked around and saw no one was looking at her. All except one. Troy. Sharpay rolled her eyes and sighed. She walked over to her locker and opened it. The note flew out. Sharpay looked at.

'_I'm sorry-'_

Sharpay didn't bother; she crushed it and chucked it in the bin.

"Better go see Darbus" Sharpay said to herself.

Troy watched as Sharpay walked into Homeroom.

He stood behind the door listening.

"Ms…Darbus?" Sharpay asked in her croaky tone.

"Ah, Sharpay! So good to see you" Darbus said.

"Very good…to…see you too" Sharpay said.

"Well you best get all your school books" Darbus said.

"See you soon Miss" Sharpay walked out.

Sharpay exited homeroom and went back to her locker. "Oh Bolton" Sharpay said, as she saw Troy near her locker. "What…are you doing here?"

"Look I'm sorry okay, I made a huge mistake. I never knew about your parents" Troy apologized.

But as he saw the look on Sharpay's face, he knew she wouldn't take it.

"Troy I can't…believe any word…you just said" Sharpay croaked. "You've done…nothing but annoy…me for the past few years."

"Well what if it tell the others about your parents?" Troy asked.

"I…don't care" Sharpay replied.

Sharpay started to walk away, Troy felt defeated. He sighed.

**Lunch**

Troy and the gang were sitting at the table eating. Well Troy was fiddling with the mushy peas and mashed potato. "Troy are you okay?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah…no" Troy shook his head.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Uh…" Troy muttered.

"This is about Sharpay isn't it?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded.

"Troy, she's icy, she cold-" Chad was cut off.

"She's not really like that," Troy said. "That argument we had wasn't any ordinary one."

"And how are you going to prove anything? Or make us believe that?" Gabriella asked.

"Right after school, we'll walk home again and I'll tell you" Troy said.

**After School**

Troy waited outside East High doorsfor the others to come out. Finally Chad, Gabriella and Taylor came out.

"Okay tell us then" Chad said.

"Well the other day when we arguing, I kind of said some harsh things" Troy said, feeling a streak of regression and guilt going through him.

"And?" Chad asked.

"It got even more worse. We started to shout our heads off and eventually is slipped out." Troy said.

"What that she's a mean, horrible cow?" Chad asked, whilst the two girls laughed.

"Look Chad! She's not a mean, horrible cow! She's upset" Troy shouted.

"How can she be upset?! She makes other people upset!" Gabriella asked.

"Her life has been misery for the past 8 years!" Troy yelled.

"How?! Troy you have known her since you were both born" Taylor said.

"Her Parents are Dead!" Troy spat out the facts.

Troy, Gabriella and Taylor went dead silent.

"They've been dead for 8 years" Troy explained. "Ryan's been able to hold it but Sharpay just couldn't. She's been mean, because she's depressed. She told me they were shot!"

"We didn't know-" Chad was cut off.

"No! You never know. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off home" Troy walked off.

Chad, Taylor and Gabriella were just standing there.

Troy didn't actually go to his house; instead he sat on a bench near the Evans home.

He was just thinking, thinking about all the times he had forced himself to say things about Sharpay.

_Ice Princess_ – Was the name they started to call Sharpay in 7th Grade.

_Ice Queen- _Sharpay's name when she turned 15.

Troy then got up and started to walk towards something.


	5. One word  Romance

**Same Evening**

Troy stopped in front of a big white house. There was a big tree just beyond a balcony. A dim light and then a slip silhouette of someone. Troy started to climb on the tree.

Sharpay however was lying on her bed. Millions of photo's spread across the bed. Sharpay was looked at a photo album and 4 more were on the way. She heard a rustling. She looked out but saw nothing. She turned back to her pictures. Suddenly there was a knock at the balcony doors. Sharpay turned to see Troy. "Please open up," He said.

Sharpay sighed and opened the French Doors. Troy stepped inside.

"What are…you doing in here?" Sharpay asked.

"I just really need you to accept my apology" Troy said, taking her hands.

Sharpay pulled off.

"Why should…I ever accept…your apology?" Sharpay asked.

"Well…because I know you have a heart that would accept everything," Troy said.

Sharpay felt like crying.

"Okay…I accept" Sharpay gave in.

Troy smiled, he saw the pictures.

"These are your parents, yeah?" Troy asked as he sat down.

"Yeah" Sharpay sat beside him.

"Remember when we used to have so much fun" Troy said.

Sharpay had a flashback.

_Sharpay and Troy on swings when they were 5._

"_Hey Sharpie! Look over there!" Troy pointing towards nowhere._

**(A/N: I think Sharpie is the only baby version of Sharpay you can give!)**

_Sharpay looks over and Troy takes a bit of her ice cream._

"_Hey! Twoy! That's no fair!" Sharpay giggled._

"_Hey Sharpie can I kiss you?" Troy asked._

"_No" Sharpay smiled._

"_Why not?" Troy asked._

"_Cos you have my icy cream on you lips" Sharpay giggled harder._

"_Uh oh" Troy wiped his lips. "Can I kiss you now?"_

"_Yup" Sharpay replied._

_Troy gave Sharpay a kiss on the lips._

"Yeah" Sharpay said. 

"We had our first kiss" Troy said.

Sharpay got up and took one of the albums. She put it in her closet, as she turned, she bumped into Troy.

"Oh! Didn't see you there" Sharpay blushed.

Troy moved in a little until their noses were a bridge of touching. Troy leaned in but Sharpay moved back.

"I think you…should go…now," Sharpay said. "Don't want to miss any chance of…doing your last things…before summer vacation."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" Troy said, starting to go down the tree.

"Bye" Sharpay softly said as she saw Troy land on his feet firmly.

"See you Sharpie" Troy smiled.

Sharpay's face lit up as Troy called her Sharpie.

**The Next Day**

Sharpay re-entered school, her voice was perfectly fine. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad all smiled. "Hey Sharpay" They all said together.

"Er…hey?" Sharpay was confused.

"How are you?" Chad asked.

"Fine…thanks." Sharpay said slowly.

"Do you want to walk to homeroom with us?" Gabriella asked.

"Okay" Sharpay said.

"Where's Ryan?" Taylor asked.

"Oh he's just by his locker" Sharpay answered.

"Well catch you later" Gabriella said, walking in the direction of Ryan's Locker.

"What's making her walk so fast?" Troy asked.

"She likes him," Taylor said.

"Oh okay…um Sharpay can I talk to you for a second?" Troy asked Sharpay.

"Well…um okay" Sharpay stuttered.

They walked around the corner.

"So what do you want to ask me?" Sharpay asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to watch us a basketball practice at free period? Gabriella and Taylor are going" Troy asked.

Sharpay started to think.

"Please…Sharpie?" Troy put a cute smile on.

"Well okay" Sharpay replied.

"Great" Troy said.

The Bell rang.

"Want to go to homeroom now?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah!" Troy said.

Sharpay was really starting to enjoy friendship with Troy and the others.

Meanwhile, Ryan and Gabriella walked past, hand in hand! "Wow they started quickly," Sharpay said.

"Well let's go to homeroom, before Darbus kicks my butt" Troy said, dragging Sharpay to homeroom.

**In homeroom.**

Troy couldn't stop turning his head to look at Sharpay. She smiled sweetly at him, every time. "Mr. Bolton?" Darbus asked, which caught Troy's attention.

"Yes Miss?" Troy asked.

"Is there anything in Ms. Evans that you find so interesting?" Darbus asked.

"I think there is actually," Troy said, causing the whole class to giggled, including Sharpay.

Before Ms. Darbus could say anything, the bell rang.

Troy pulled Sharpay out.

"Troy!" Sharpay laughed. "You could have got in trouble doing that?"

"It's summer soon, so enjoy it!" Troy said.

Gabriella, Taylor and Chad followed.

"Man at this rate I can hear wedding bells" Chad said.

Gabriella and Taylor snickered.

**In Basketball Practice**

Troy and Chad were bouncing the basketballs on the court with the rest of the team. Chad told the team about Sharpay's parents when they were changing. Sharpay felt as if she was making new friends by the minute.

Coach Bolton walked in. "Ah! I see we have guests," He said, looking at the three girls. "Sharpay wonderful to see you again!"

"Good to see you again too, Coach" Sharpay waved.

"You and Troy seem to be getting on pretty well," Taylor said.

"Just like our childhood, but Gabi and Ryan seem to be clicking on the Loovvee Channel" Sharpay turned to Gabriella, who went bright red.

"It just happened" Gabriella said.

Suddenly the basketball hit them. "Ow!" Sharpay said.

"Sorry" Chad said, Taylor the ball right back at him, which hit him right in the gut.

"Nice shot" Gabriella said.

"Thank you" Taylor said.

The three girls chuckled and looked at Troy.

"What are you laughing at?" Troy asked.

"Ohhh nothing"


	6. Biology & Art

After Lunch, the gang started to hang out more. Coach Bolton had organized a Dance tomorrow. The West High team were invited. Troy and Chad called it the Wildcat Dance. Because it was at East High. All basketball members were to choose a date for the dance. All the girls would come in extravagant dresses. "Dad why did you organise this dance?" Troy asked as he passed his dad in the hall.

"Well summer vacation is on its way and just to celebrate our win this year" Coach replied.

Troy lifted his eyebrows.

"Fine! To rub it in their faces" Coach said.

"Well I best get to my next class" Troy said, turning into a different direction.

"And I suppose you want to ask Sharpay to the dance?" Coach asked.

Troy blushed a little. "Well yeah, but I better get to her first" Troy said, rushing to class.

As he walked into biology he saw Sharpay sitting down. Troy sat next to her.

"Hey Troy" Sharpay said.

"Hey Shar" Troy said.

"Okay students, today you are all going to have to dissect a frog," Mr. Johnson said.

"Eww" All the students muttered.

"Shush! Because it's 3 days till summer, we decided to let you do some fun things" Mr. Johnson.

"What's fun cutting open a dead frog and looking inside?" Sharpay asked.

"Just watching your reaction when you see it" Troy laughed.

They put on those cloaks and goggles. Mr. Johnson put out the dead frogs. "Oh well I guess I'm with you" Sharpay smiled.

"Okay here goes" Troy said.

He cut open the frog's belly.

"Oh my god! That's disgusting" Sharpay said. "I'm outta here."

"Come on Sharpie" Troy pulled on a baby voice.

"Fine but can someone pass me a bucket?" Sharpay asked.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Because I think I'm going to be sick" Sharpay put on a barfing face.

"Okay, I'll do all the dissecting-" Troy was cut off by the bell ringing.

"See ya!" Sharpay rushed out of the room.

"Wait!" Troy said.

"Ew…Ew!" Sharpay said, shuddering.

"Shar you didn't even touch anything" Taylor said.

"You're lucky I wasn't sick on you" Sharpay said.

"She's right about that," Chad said.

"Well…race you to last class!" Sharpay tugged on Troy and then ran off.

"Hey!" Troy said running after her.

Thankfully, the last class was Art. Ms. Jones let the class paint whatever they want. Troy stood in front of his canvas, thinking about what to paint. Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor were having fun painting messages to each other. Troy accidentally flicked a bit of paint on Chad. Chad flicked some back; Troy accidentally dropped some paint on Sharpay's shoes. The room went silent.

"Sorry" Troy mouthed to Sharpay.

Sharpay got a big brush and dipped it into Red Paint. She threw to Troy who was now looking as if he was wearing his Wildcat uniform. Troy threw paint at Gabriella who knocked a few paintbrushes on Taylor's face. The whole class were now in a paint fight. "ALRIGHT!" Everyone turned to see Ms. Jones.

"That's it! You can all clean this up" Ms. Jones sighed, whilst every started to bend down with wet cloths.

Sharpay put her hand on some paintbrushes and Troy was about to too. But he caught Sharpay's hand instead. There was an instant connection. "Um…I'll just go and put these back" Sharpay got up and walked over to the Art Closet.

Troy just couldn't stop thinking about that. He had literally looked right into her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes, he knew she had looked into his.

"Uh Troy?" Chad nudged Troy.

"What?" Troy asked.

"You can get up now" Chad helped him up.

"Okay you so should have asked her to the dance" Gabriella said.

"Oh damn! I'm such a dork" Troy smacked himself silly.

"Ask her tomorrow morning" Taylor said.

"Well I'm going with Taylor, Kelsi with Jason and Gabriella with Ryan. I asked Coach if Ryan could come." Chad said.

"I just can't believe my Dad had to invite West High. Stupid Josh Becket will be there." Troy shuddered.

The Bell Rang for the end of the day. Troy looked back, Ryan and Sharpay had already left.


	7. The Best DANCE of my Life

**Disclaimer: In HP 4, Viktor and Hermione dance it's so cute, so I'm going to add the scene in but with HSM characters. I don't own Lifehouse- You and Me Watch It on YouTube.**

Troy walked into East High, he saw Sharpay at her locker with Gabriella and Taylor. She had a really guilty look on her face as Troy saw her. "Um Sharpay can I talk to you?" Troy asked.

"Yeah sure" Sharpay felt as if she knew what was coming next.

"So the Wildcat Dance is tonight and would you come with me?" Troy asked.

'_Oh crap! How am I going to say this?! It's going to break him!' _Sharpay thought.

"Uh Troy…I'm sorry" Sharpay declined, seeing his sad face wanted her to say yes instead. "Someone already asked me."

"Who?" Troy asked.

'_Oh great this is really going to crush him!' _Sharpay bit her lip.

"Josh Becket…" Sharpay said.

Troy stood there, Sharpay was feeling really guilty.

"Uh that's okay…fine," Troy said.

The whole day went boring, Troy and Sharpay hardly talked to each other. Sharpay told Taylor and Gabriella how guilty she felt.

Sharpay went home to get changed and Ryan did too. She wore pink ball gown and her hair was up, curly and scrunchy. Ryan wore a black tux type suit.

"Ready to go Ry?" Sharpay asked.

"Yep" Ryan said, as they walked out of the house.

"I just feel so guilty. I should have gone to Troy first," Sharpay said.

"Well let's just hope a miracle happens" Ryan said, getting into the car.

The black Porsche drove to East High. The doors opened to the gym, which was decorated in Red and White. Music, Dancing etc. Troy was looked back and saw Sharpay coming.

**(A/N: Troy is wearing what Zac Efron wore at the London Hairspray Premiere.)**

He then noticed someone going towards her. He linked his arm with hers. She gave a smile but she felt so guilty. They walked onto the dance floor. "Let it go dude, she'll let go of him at one point" Chad said, with Taylor.

"At least you have a date," Troy said.

"Well just enjoy your night with your friends" Taylor said.

Half hour later

Troy got fed up with seeing Sharpay and Josh dancing. He walked out and sat on the steps. He was feeling incredibly jealous. "Sharpay's dancing with stupid West High Captain Josh." Troy mocked. "Dad said we were meant to rub it in their faces but looks like they beat me to it."

Sharpay was near the door and opened it. "Who beat to it?"

Troy turned to see Sharpay.

"Why aren't you dancing with Josh?" Troy asked.

"I sort of dance-date-dumped him" Sharpay sat down on the same step.

"You seemed as if you were enjoying yourself," Troy said.

"Troy he wasn't a proper date, just like a dance partner." Sharpay corrected him. "Besides he's too self-centered."

"Now you know why I don't like him" Troy smiled.

"You didn't have a date did you?" Sharpay asked him.

"No" Troy said.

Then it hit him.

"Sharpay will you be my date?" Troy asked.

"Sure" Sharpay replied.

"Want to dance?" Troy asked taking her hand.

"I'd be glad to" Sharpay and him re-entered the gym.

Taylor, Gabriella, Chad and Ryan were gob smacked. Troy and Sharpay made their way to the dance floor. A song that Troy and Sharpay really liked came on.

**(A/N: Viktor and Hermione scene.)**

Sharpay put her arms on his shoulders and Troy put his on her waist, they slowly swayed from side-to-side.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

Ryan and Gabriella joined them on the dance floor, the lights dimmed. Troy and Sharpay were staring into each other's eyes.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

Chad and Taylor joined in. There were about 12 couples on the dance floor. The disco ball was reflecting the lights in the different directions. Somehow the lights were twinkling on Sharpay and Troy more than anyone.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

At this point Sharpay and Troy were locked in eye contact. Troy moved in closer and their lips met. Chad and Taylor, Ryan and Gabriella all watched. "Aww" Gabriella said.

"Finally" Chad said.

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_


	8. What Time is it!

**Disclaimer- I don't own HSM 2- What time is it?**

"Last day of school!" Gabriella cheered.

They all walked into homeroom.

Troy watched the clock, it was just ticking. Darbus was blabbing on about something.

"Summertime in 10 seconds" Chad said.

"10" Gabriella said.

"9" Kelsi whispered.

"8" Chad said.

"7" Taylor said.

"6" Ryan smiled.

"5" Jason said.

"4" Zeke said.

"3" Martha said.

"2" Sharpay said.

"1" Troy smiled and Sharpay.

The bell rang

"SUMMERTIME!" Everyone screamed.

_[Troy  
Finally summer's here.  
Good to be chillin' out.  
I'm off the clock. The pressure's off.  
Now my girl's what it's all about._

_[Troy & Gabriella  
Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out.  
Come on and let me hear you say it now. Right now._

_[chorus  
What time is it?  
Summertime!  
It's our vacation.  
What time is it?  
Party time!  
That's right, say it loud.  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives. Anticipation.  
What time is it?  
Summertime!  
School's out. Scream and shout._

_[Ryan  
It's an education vacation._

_[Ryan & Sharpay  
And the party never has to stop._

_[Sharpay  
We've got things to do.  
We'll see you soon._

_[Ryan  
And we're really gonna miss ya all._

_[Sharpay  
Goodbye to you and you._

_[Ryan  
And you and you._

_[Ryan & Sharpay  
Bye bye til next fall!_

_[Ryan & Sharpay  
[ What Time Is It lyrics found on  
Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out.  
Come on and let me here it now. Right now._

_[chorus  
What time is it?  
Summertime!  
It's our vacation.  
What time is it?  
Party time!  
That's right, say it loud.  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives. Anticipation.  
What time is it?  
Summertime!  
School's out. Scream and shout._

_[Troy & Gabriella  
No more waking up at 6 AM.  
Cuz now our time is all our own._

_[Ryan & Sharpay  
Enough already. We're waiting.  
Come on, let's go._

_Go out of control!_

_Alright.  
Everybody.  
Yeah._

_When it's time to win, we do it.  
We're number one. We proved it._

_Let's live it up. Get the party down.  
That's what the summer's all about._

_What time is it?_

_[Gabriella  
Summertime is finally here._

_Let's celebrate._

_[Troy & Gabriella  
Wanna hear you loud and clear now._

_School's out._

_[Chad & Taylor  
We can sleep as late as we want to..._

_It's our time!_

_[Ryan & Sharpay  
Now we can do whatever we wanna do._

_What time is it?  
It's summertime._

_We're lovin' it.  
Come on and sing it loud now!_

_What time is it?  
It's party time._

"Woo!" The whole student body screamed.

"Lava Springs here we come!"


	9. Lava Springs

Sharpay and Ryan arrived at Lava Springs in Sharpay's pink convertible.

"It's good to back eh?" Sharpay asked.

"Yep, Home Sweet Home" Ryan said.

Sharpay walked over to the swimming pool.

"Hey Guys!" Sharpay said, to the people in the pool.

"Hey Sharpay!" They all shouted whilst swimming about.

"Sharpay want a smoothie?" Ryan asked.

"Strawberry please" Sharpay said.

Ryan returned with 2 smoothies.

He gave one to Sharpay. "Thanks bro" Sharpay said, slurping the drink.

"Mmm Troy and that will be here any minute" Ryan said.

As soon as he said that they came in.

"Hey Ryan, Hey Sharpay" Troy said.

"Hey!" Sharpay said.

"Hey twins, thanks for the job hook-up. It'll be good for our College Scholarships!" Chad said.

"No biggy" Ryan said.

"Where's Gabi, Kelsi, Taylor and Martha?" Sharpay asked.

"Kelsi's in the music room, Gabriella's with the 'the cute italian life guard as you call him', Martha and Taylor are in the kitchens." Ryan said, reading from a paper.

"Oh god, that reminds me we've got to get there" Chad said.

"Mr. Bolton, Mr. Danforth" Everyone turned to see Mr. Fulton **(a/n: All you HSM Fans will know who he is.)**

"Yes sir?" Troy asked.

"You're late to your stations" Mr. Fulton said.

"It's okay Fulton. All the East High students have just arrived" Sharpay backed up her class mates.

"Yes, Ms. Evans, but how come all the female students are already at there posts?" Fulton asked.

Sharpay smirked at the boys.

"Cut them some slack" Sharpay walked off.

Fulton sighed. "Follow me" Fulton said.

In the back, everything was hot and steaming.

"Mr. Baylor you will me assisting help of our main chef over there. Mr. Bolton, Mr. Danforth, you'll both be waiters and helpers in the back of the kitchen. You'll be wearing these clothes" Fulton said. "Get to work!"

"Yes sir!"

"Hey Gabriella!" Sharpay shouted.

"Hey Sharpay" Gabriella said.

"How's saving the life of a helpless person like?" Sharpay asked.

"It's cool! And you're right, that Italian Lifeguard is Hot!" Gabriella laughed.

Sharpay laughed. "I gotta go see Kelsi, Martha and Taylor."

Sharpay walked to the back of the kitchens. "Hey guys!" Sharpay said.

"Hey Sharpay" Martha and Taylor said.

"How are your jobs?" Sharpay asked.

"Pretty Good" Martha said.

Sharpay walked over to music room, where Kelsi was playing the piano.

"Wow cool rhythm Kelsi" Sharpay said.

"Thanks. I just wrote a new song. Want to try it?" Kelsi asked.

"Sorry but i have to keep checking everything" Sharpay said.

"Okay, see you around" Kelsi said.

Sharpay walked out of the kitchens.

"Ah! Ms. Evans" Fulton grabbed Sharpay by the arm.

"Yes?" Sharpay asked.

"About 'Cutting them Slack'" Fulton said. "We have to keep them working."

"Ease them off a little" Sharpay said.

"Fine. But when everything goes wrong, don't come weeping to me" Fulton walked off.

"Fine. But when everything goes wrong, don't come weeping to me" Sharpay mocked him.

"Mocking people are we?" Sharpay turned to see Troy.

"Troy, you're meant to be working" Sharpay said.

"But as long as i'm with you it's okay" Troy said. "So this is Lava Springs?"

"Yeah, home sweet home" Sharpay said.

"Nice" Troy leaned in for a kiss.

"Ahem" They parted to see Mr. Fulton. "Mr. Bolton you won't get paid if you don't work!"

"Sorry sir" Troy walked off. "Bye Shar"

"Bye Troy." Sharpay turned to Fulton.

"Ms. Evans, lounging around with a Staff Member is against working rules" Mr. Fulton said.

"In your world Fulton, not the Evans. Yours" Sharpay smirked leaving him.

"It's Lava Springs"


End file.
